This Time
by Sisco
Summary: KakaIru. Really it is! Kakashi wants to try out one of Iruka and his kinks. What results will it bring? OneShot!


**This Time**

By: Sisco 

Happy Birthday Gift to ZheM 

ZzZ 

His hot lips, his warm hands, everything about them were intense. They sent pleasant shivers all through his body. It was hard not to move his own hands and touch that mop of soft, blond hair and those nicely shaped whiskered cheeks. Instead, he released a moan as those same hot lips wrapped around him and gave a gentle suck. His tongue dipped into the tip of Iruka's cock and licked the pearl of precum there. 

"Iruka," the blond whispered hotly as he moved away from the man's weeping organ and sat on his hips. "Iruka, look at me." He firmly took hold of the other's face in his hands, forcing those doe eyes to regard him. Tears threatened to spill from the intense pressure building up in Iruka's loins. 

"Please, Naruto," Iruka whimpered. "Don't stop…please…" The tears finally sprung forth, spilling down the sides of his face and disappearing into his dark brown locks. He was a bit surprised when the younger man leaned forward and affectionately kissed his tears away. 

Naruto smiled softly before giving his former sensei a lingering, leisurely kiss. "I want to be the one you call out to every night, sensei. I want to hear you scream my name in need." 

The man writhed at those words being whispered against his chilled flesh; the gentle puffs of warm air brushing over his lips, neck, and chest. Just the feel of that alone was enough to almost make him cum. "More," he pleaded pathetically. 

Naruto chuckled deeply as he rested his body against Iruka's, their forms melding together perfectly as they breathed heatedly. 

"Kiss me again," Iruka demanded softly and lifted his hand to finally be able to brush his fingers over the three whiskers adorning his lover's cheek. There was a deep resounding purr from Naruto as he complied with the demand; this time, their kiss was deep, passionate, and longing. 

Iruka lifted his legs around the blonde's waist, silently asking to be taken by him. 

Naruto was more than thrilled with this and positioned himself more comfortably at Iruka's entrance, his abdomen grinding against the other's erection and eliciting a moan from the darker man. Iruka was still wet and ready from their earlier activities and Naruto slid into him with a quick thrust. 

Iruka gasped, his nails biting into the other's back. "Naruto…" 

The blond cringed at how his name was spoken. It wasn't something you wanted to hear when entering your lover. He noted the twinge in Iruka's lips and the clinching of his eyes. Naruto quickly lavished his lover with butterfly kisses. He smiled in relief when he could feel the darker man's muscles relax and was very pleased when he felt two legs come up over his shoulders, allowing him easier access. 

"Naruto… I want you to claim me as yours…over and over again," Iruka pitifully whimpered. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him forward for another passion filled kiss. 

Naruto groaned into the other's mouth, his hips moving in and out at a steady rhythm. He swallowed the Chuunin's moans and whimpers as he positioned his cock to hit the pad of nerves. Their kiss became sloppy and wet as Iruka arched his spine off the bed and wailed in ecstasy. 

"Harder, Naruto," Iruka managed to ground out between ragged breaths. 

Naruto lifted to his knees, lowering Iruka's legs back down around his waist and started to move faster and harder. Skin slapping against skin was echoing throughout the dark, deserted bedroom, their moans and pants following after. 

Iruka looked up at his lover and smiled weakly, tiredly. Naruto could barely hold up his façade. His blond hair was lengthening, falling over his left eye, and where the color was a bright, sunny yellow, it had now darkened into silver. His face narrowed along with his now mismatched eyes and a scar over his left eye replaced the six whiskers that had been on his cheeks. The body lengthened and the weight became heavier. Iruka gnawed on his bottom lip to keep from crying out as his lover also grew within him. "I…knew," he panted. "I knew…you couldn't hold it…" He grinned mischievously as he leaned up and captured Kakashi's lips. 

The older man moaned appreciatively into Iruka's mouth. "It's hard to concentrate… with you looking at me like that…" He breathed, his forehead leaning against his lover's. 

"Like what?" Iruka fell back onto the bed before the other could answer and tossed his head to the side, leaving his neck exposed for the Jounin's roving lips and tongue. He wrapped his arms around the other's pale back, feeling the nail marks he had left. He flushed with embarrassment, but couldn't help feeling that he had left his own claiming mark on the older man. "Eh…" Iruka tensed as a something like liquid fire pooled at his abdomen, causing him to arch up into his lover and spill his essence between them. "Kakashi!" Passionate tears splashed from his eyes as he willed himself to come back from the world of white sparks. His fingers curled tightly into the sheets as his nerves jerked from the orgasmic bliss. "Kakashi," he called again, but dazedly, wanting him to be closer instead of just kneeling over him and grinning at him like a loon. 

"You're sexy like that," Kakashi whispered teasingly before leaning forward and stealing a kiss. 

Iruka frowned before it dawned on him. "You…didn't cum… I'm sorry." 

Kakashi chuckled as he nuzzled his lover's ear and whispered. "You're all that matters, 'Ruka-baby." But he didn't pull out of the Chuunin as he flipped them over, switching their positions. He held Iruka's waist firmly before he started to lift him up and down along his length. "Just relax, love." 

"Ah!" Iruka gasped as pleasure coursed through him from that simple movement. He could feel his nerves tickling with excitement again, making their way to his cock. "…K-Kakashi…" His breathing came out uneven and frenzied. He leaned forward; placing his hands on both sides of Kakashi's head and staring down at him hazily. "You're…. going…" He didn't even get the chance to finish that sentence as he came for the second time that night. He collapsed onto his lover's chest with a cry. Iruka could feel the Jounin's muscles contract under his chest and hear his breath hitch as he released his own seed into the smaller body. 

Kakashi threw his head back against the pillow, his breath coming out in short pants. He didn't say a word, or he couldn't. He just stared at the top of Iruka's head before running his fingers through the long tresses. He wanted to say something before one of them fell asleep, but Iruka beat him to it. 

"So much for the role playing." Iruka looked up at Kakashi with an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to ruin it." 

The Copy-nin shook his head with a grin. He sat up weakly before planting a kiss on Iruka's forehead. "Don't say that. It wasn't your fault…well…except for the part of breaking my concentration on holding the Henge." 

Iruka's eyebrow rose inquisitively. "Really? What part was that?" He smirked devilishly as Kakashi blushed. 

"All of it…I guess." Kakashi laughed as his lover pinned him down to the bed and kissed the tip of his nose. "I like it when you play rough. You should know better, 'Ruka-baby." 

Iruka laughed before he switched to a serious expression. "Why Naruto? Why not Sasuke or any of the other male students? To be honest, I never really considered seeing myself with him like that." 

"But you _are_ close to him," Kakashi responded, his expression just as solemn. "I figured it'd be easier for you since you were playing the teacher role in our little game." And as a tease, he added, "you have to admit though. He's filled out quite nicely over the years since the day he started training to become a ninja." 

Iruka blushed and buried his face into Kakashi's chest to hide it. "You're such a pervert. I can't believe you've been checking him out." He winced when his lover started laughing uncontrollably. 

"Ah, but, Iruka-love, it was all worth it for this night." 

_At least he's not trying to be discreet about it…_Iruka thought with disdain, but then thought better of it and smiled fondly at his lover. "I love you, Kakashi." 

The Jounin stopped laughing to peer down at his lover sincerely and then held him close. "I love you too, 'Ruka." 

The End 

**Happy B-Day my dear! XD**


End file.
